Titanium
by varsuke
Summary: Captors are suppose to be at their master's mercy, but this was one vixen who gave a whole new meaning to the captured and the captor. Purely smut
1. Chapter 1

_Hola (smiley face). This story actually came to me in my dreams one night ( no I am not perv for dreaming something like this, or am I? :o :o) Anywhosss, first chapter up wanna do at least two much chapters. As usual I have the beginning and ending figured out, but everything else is a jumbled mess. Ahh yea the title actually has nothing to do with the story….but I thought its cool, plush I been listening to that song like right through while I was doing this chapter, so I guess its fitting. Gotta love David Guetta huh. Ok ok okk Ima quit my blabss, read n enjoy my fellow pervs (hugss n kissyyss)_

_Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, but I do own this sexy piece right here._

_**Titanium**_

_Chapter 1: the naked truth_

It didn't take a genius to figure out when one was naked. And though Haruno Sakura was no Nara Shikamaru, she knew that she was definitely as naked as the day she was born. The blind fold was soft on her eye lids and all she could see was that of its dark blue fabric, her long pink eyelashes crashing almost offendingly against it with every blink of her eyes. Flexing her limbs quizzically. she stretched to see how far they would reach. And once again it didn't take rocket science for her to figure out that not only was she naked, but she was bound _and _naked. Wriggling her wrists she quickly found that they were bound overhead, and tugging on them brought an slight metallic squeak as though they were tied on some sort of frame. Judging by how open and vulnerable she was feeling, she knew that her legs were spread.

Fucking perfect.

At least she was on a bed, but right now she couldn't decided if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She was at least thankful that she wasn't on a cold stone floor or something, because her body would have definitely been rebellious and she had gone through enough battles for one week. Sighing audibly, she threw her head back and was slightly comforted that there was a pillow to support it. How she got into this predicament, she can't really remember, well not right now at least and her throbbing head seemed to be indicating that she wouldn't remember for a few days at least. But what she did know was that she had to get out of this fragile situation. She needed to get back to Konoha as soon as possible. There were going to be too many people worried for her and she knew a quite a few who would bring the village down for her safe return.

Sighing a little louder this time, she tried to sit upright and struggle out of her position.

"Fuck this," she muttered, surprised to hear her voice slightly hoarse, she gathered her super strength chakra and was about to bring whatever hell she was trapped in crumbling to the ground.

"I would not do that if I were you, Sa-ku-ra," a familiar silky voice whispered from a distance.

It was as though time stopped, her heart stilled and every pore on her body seemed to open up. Trying to calm herself and silently convincing herself that she was trapped in one of her nightmares, she struggled harder to free herself of her bonds. She gasped out loud when a searing pain seemed to cut right through her abdomen.

"I told you not to do that," the voice dripped all over her like liquid flames.

"What the fuck is happening? And who the fuck are you?" she all but screamed, her head jerking around in failed attempt to see the source of that delicious voice.

Curse this blindfold.

"Ahhh, what a potty mouth you have there," the voice whispered again, this time it felt as though it was right next to her ear, but yet she couldn't feel a presence. "Is that the same mouth that dobe day dreams of kissing? I wonder."

_Dobe._

If the voice wasn't enough to give him away, that one word definitely did. Raising her chin defiantly, she refused to show any kind of fear to the likes of him.

"Is this what you've stooped to Sasuke? " she asked, pleased to hear her voice change from its hoarseness to a slightly husky tone. Going to multiple seduction missions would do that to a girl. " Tying up naked, innocent girls and have them at your mercy?"

Sakura could hear him smirking and she longed to slap it off his perfect face. Even with her blindfold on, she knew he was still as perfect as she remembered, if not more.

"You are hardly an innocent girl Sa-ku-ra," he said, looking at the girl from her crown on her pink head to the tips of her toes. " Your body tells me differently. And besides you were always at my mercy, naked or not, bound or not."

Sakura rolled her eyes behind her infernal blindfold and scoffed, "You're as cocky as ever. Why did you block my chakra Sasuke? You have that little faith in me. If you wanted to talk, you should know that I wouldn't run away or try to bring your world down with my fists of fury."

"Though you've only been in my presence for a few minutes Sakura, my cockiness, as you say, seemed to have rubbed off on you," he voice whispered in the shell of her ear causing a delicious tingle to run down her spine. "Besides, I do not wish to talk to you. Never did and never will."

"Then. Let. Me. The. Fuck. Go," she growled slowly and deadly, snapping her face to his direction where she knew he stood.

Sasuke stood back and slowly appraised the girl in front of him. Clearly she was no longer a fan girl and that served on his side quite well. The years had done her well, well indeed. When Suigetsu dragged in her tattered and blood soaked body, he wasn't very keen on the idea of keeping her. But then a cruel little voice at the back of his mind reminded him that she would serve well in a stage of his plan. A plan he was not particularly fond of. Of course, he didn't clean her and treated her wounds, but he was slightly surprised when he heard Suigetsu telling Jugo that the blood she was sporting was not hers. Over the years, he had heard bits and pieces of his ex team mates accomplishments. Though he wasn't shocked that Naruto was now the Hokage of Hidden Leaf, he was surprised when he heard of her legendary strength, said to surpass that of her Sensei, the legendary Sannin herself, Tsunade.

"She's quite a looker aint she," Suigetu had cheekily commented flashing his sharp fangs, after the fifth day when she seemed to be fully healed.

Sasuke had a sudden urge to plummet his watery companion, usually he always had that feeling towards the missing water nin, but this time he knew it was sprouted from a different angle. An angle didn't like at all. Uchiha Sasuke does not get jealous. He is suppose to be devoid of all emotions and he wasn't about to let this pink hair konochi weasel any out of him. Not again.

"Didn't you hear me the first time, fucker?" Sakura's pissed off voice tugged him back to reality. "Let me the fuck go. I have places to be, people to meet."

She amused him, that much he was sure of. She was definitely not the same little fan girl he left back there so many years ago on that stone cold bench. The little annoying girl he knew would never address him in such a bored and yet commanding tone. The fact that she was stark naked seemed to have no effect on her, it was almost as though she was use to flaunting her delicious nakedness, a thought that angered Sasuke immensely.

Sakura was getting really annoyed now. She just wanted to go home. Her inner was screaming at her to realize her situation, she was naked and tied to a bed in the same room with Uchiha Sasuke. But she really didn't care, she would trade her double D's to be out of this situation and just beat the crap out of the traitor. Okay, maybe not her double D's she worked quite hard to go from flat chested to stunningly blessed in that region, but she would definitely trade up a lot to just be any where but here. She had always wondered what it would be like to finally meet back Sasuke after all these years. So, he did try to kill her a few times they met in the past, but according to the rumors, after he killed Itachi he seemed to have found closure. No one knew what really happened, but along with the fall of the Akatsuki and Uchiha Madara, all the hands of Naruto and the allied Shinobi forces, Sasuke seemed to have dropped off the face of the earth. Infact, several rumors were circulating that he had committed suicide. But Sakura and Naruto knew that the dark haired man was anything but suicidal. So imagine her surprise to be in his presence right now. But screw all of this, she really didn't care for Sasuke anymore. She had moved right on and did not look back on him and she was serious when she said she had places to go and people to see.

"Ahhh but you see dear Sakura I can't let you go just yet," Sasuke's voice seemed to be coming from all directions, " I have looked after you for almost a week now. Are you not going to repay me?"

Sakura snorted quite unladylike but she didn't care, Hinata wasn't here to scold her on her lady etiquette, " I don't believe that bull Sasuke. You don't take care of anyone but yourself. I'll repay you henchmen, the ones that really did take care of me."

" Hn. Well it was on my order that they took care of you and not kill you, which was actually they're first choice," Sasuke said smoothly, curling a fistful of long pink locks and tugging slightly on them, silently awing at its softness and silkiness.

For one week, he looked at her from far, not venturing close enough to even breathe in her scent. "Your hair is long now Sa-ku-ra. I wonder what inspired you to grow it out."

Her long pink locks flowed all the way down to her back, the ends of it teasingly hug over her well curved ass. She was beginning to regret not going for that hair cut with Ino, now Sasuke was going to think that she grew it out for him. His cocky tone was quite enough to imply that's exactly what the S.O.B thought.

"Naruto kun likes my hair long. He enjoys pulling on it," she goaded, a smirk gracing her lips.

Snapping her head back with a quick jerk of her hair around his fist, he was pleased to hear her groan as he tightened his hold on her soft, silky hair.

"Wrong answer," he hissed, as his tongue snaked out and licked the inviting column of her long creamy neck.

He didn't know what infuriated him more. Sakura boldly adding that loving suffix that was once his to the end of that blonde idiot's name or that she was implying that the Hokage and her were more than friends. Biting her lips and praying that the moan she was suppressing would not betray her, she rolled her eyes back behind the blindfold as Sasuke continued his sinful ministrations with his lips on her neck. Back in her fan girling days, she would have given anything for him to even glance in her direction, much less touch her with those sinful lips of his.

Smirking, the Uchiha bit down on a particular spot on the little pinkette's neck where her pulse seemed to be jumping out to get his attention. His smirk widened when he heard the konochi let out a long shuddering moan.

"Enjoying yourself, Sa-ku-ra?" with each syllable of her name he added a brutal bite to the creamy expanse of her neck, no doubt marring her perfect skin.

Snapping out of her riverie, Sakura pulled herself harshly away from him, and to her horror her entire body seemed to scream in protest as she separated herself from his warmth and his scent that was well, Sasuke. He smelled of sin and sex and danger. He was like walking sex, she decided silently.

"Don't flatter yourself Emo," she lashed out, trying to wiggle free of her bonds,

" I've had better."

The retort and anger died on his lips when his entire body seemed to freeze up and his sharingan started to spin wildly as he gazed on the temptress in front of him. The wiggling action that she was so innocently doing was causing her bountiful breasts to bounce up and down. Up and down. Up and down. For a while those were the only two words in Sasuke's vocabulary as he continued to stare and memorize each movement of her delightful body.

Feeling his stare on her, Sakura suddenly ceased all movement. _The little pervert_, her inner hissed.

"See something you like, Uchiha?" she asked, her head cocked slightly to the side and her smirk mirroring his.

Sakura was so full of surprises, he never knew she was even capable of smirking, much less so seductively. Sakura knew what he wanted. And if she wanted to get out of there alive and go back to her life in Konoha, she was willing to give him what he wanted. The sooner she gets this over with the better. Tsunade had warned her a few years ago to be careful if she was to ever cross paths with the raven hair Uchiha to be wary of him. She of course stupidly questioned the Sannin, only to be rewarded with a blank look.

"Really? You've been hanging out with that ramen eating idiot too much, you're getting slow like him," Tsunade scolded as Sakura's emerald eyes dropped to the ground in embarrassment. " I think you're old enough to know what sex is, ne?"

"Tsunade sama! Of course," she'd answered quickly, a blush covering her cheeks.

"Sasuke was always picky. And my sources have not reported anything of him attempting to rebuild his clan. And when that time comes, he will want a strong konochi like yourself. I'm quite sure not only has he heard about your incredible strength, but also of your legendary beauty."

Her sensei's words seem to ring like annoying school bells in her head and she violently tried to shake it out. She didn't particularly believe the busty blonde's words back then, but now she couldn't believe she was actually just a breath away from Sasuke. And her nakedness and position is a damn clear message of what his intentions are. If Sakura was not promised to another, she wouldn't have second thoughts about this. But if this is the only way she could return home and go ahead with her planned life, then she was sure that she'll be forgiven.

"Ok, here's the deal Sasuke, since you're not man enough to do anything and you'll just keep talking in fucking riddles, I'm gonna help you out here. Kami knows you need it. I'm sure you still a virgin and all," Sakura said, her face dead panned and serious. "So how bout we stop this pussy ass chit chat and you fuck me and get it over with, so that I can go back to my fab life, ne."

If that wretched blindfold wasn't on her, she would have seen Sasuke's utterly shocked expression on his perfect features and she would have also seen the look switch to a molten deadly look. Who did this little bitch think she was? Talking to him like that. He counted at least four direct insults against him in her little speech there. He was going to teach this konochi her place and he was going to enjoy every single second of doing it. Sharingan swirling in its black and red abyss, Sasuke slowly advanced on his captor like that of a dangerous predator closing in on his helpless prey. But in this case, his prey had a mouth like look like sin itself and he was going to enjoy toying with it until it screamed his name over and over and over again. Feeling the sudden sagging weight on the bed, Sakura got the chilling feeling that her big mouth had just landed her in some serious shit.

_Hehehehehehehe….evil aren't I? I purposely left out the lemon here just so that you, my beloved pervs, could go…omg you *itch! Lol pllzz read and review and I'll welcome all ideas and suggestions as to how the lemon will go. I have a pretty good outlook on it, but I love you guys so plz read and review *smiless like a retard* Thanks a bunch!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Heyy…ok I know that it's been like forever since I updated and my apologies….having two jobs and somewhat of a life kinda does that to a person…newaysss my masterpiece is completed with you my fellow fanfictioners in mind (smilee) I hope u enjoy alll the lemony goodness. (grins)_

_Disclaimer: In my absence, I still don't own Naruto (sighs and pouts)_

_**Chapter Two: Pretty little liar**_

Normally, the mouse trapped in the lion's den would know that it's not exactly smart to piss the lion off, but Sakura was anything but a little helpless mouse and she intended to prove that to Sasuke. Over the years and in his absence she had managed to attain all of her goals that had unconsciously taken up residence in the cavern of her mind. She was one of the most skilled medic almost surpassing her big busted mentor herself , not to mention she was a formidable konochi on the battle field. She smirked slightly, of course Sasuke would have heard of that, her kill on the former Atkatsuki member was well spread news through out the Nation, she was quite sure she was even the topic amongst a few missing nin at some point as well. Listed in the bingo book would also turn a few heads. One of her goals however was about to be achieved. Proving herself to Sasuke once and for all. She was well over him, that's the truth, but she did need some closure. Well into her twenties, she never really quite had a serious relationship and she was pretty sure it was because that chicken ass hair Uchiha had messed up some part of her psyche in terms of love and relationships. He pushed her to become stronger and she had. All these years she thought she would have been the one searching him out, but she had well given that up almost a year now. She gave a low whistle when she realized how the tables have turned. He was the one that was after her and she knew exactly what he wanted. Though she was a far cry from the baby maker he thought he was going to turn her into, he was going to rebuild his clan with her simply because she is a skilled konochi and he is familiar with her. He wasn't going to screw some stranger.

Hearing Sakura whistle and watching a smirk grace her lips, Sasuke was once again slightly shocked. She knew exactly what she's in store for, and yet not a shred of fear or anticipation. She just sat there, in all her naked glory, silently taunting him. She was definitely not the same Sakura he had left on the stone bench on that fateful night so many years ago. This was the new and improved Sakura. The one who smart mouthed him, the one who mirrored his smirk and the one who sat in his presence unabashed by her nakedness. Infact she seemed to comfortable around him in her birth suit, but he figured that she was quite far from innocent. Oh he was going to enjoy this.

"Sa-ku-ra, you fucking tease," Sasuke's breath fanned her earlobe and she inwardly shivered.

Her tough girl exterior got her through so far, she was not about to let it all cave simple because Mr. Hot and sexy was close to her, a very naked her.

"Sasuke, you fucking jackass," she smirked, as she turned her head and captured his earlobe between her two rows of perfectly white teeth.

Hearing him hiss in pleasure was like music to her ears as her smirk seem to grow wider. She felt callous hands work on the bondage at her wrist above her head and her heartbeat quickened.

"Don't think I'll let you escape so easily," he whispered darkly as though he sensed the frenzy of her heart at her bonds being loosed.

"Oh honey, I wouldn't dream of it," she purred truthfully, "when I start something, I always finish it."

In a flash her arms were pinned down on either side of her head and her back flattened against the soft springiness of the mattress. Sasuke's imposing body weight rested on hers and she found that she was slightly disappointed to find out that all his clothes were still on.

"Well if you're into that kind of fucking with your clothes on," she breathed on his face, "go right ahead. What ever rocks your boat."

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up," he hissed, before his crashed his lips down on hers.

She tasted like everything he thought she would taste like, honey, strawberry and a tang of sin. He wasn't the Uchiha that like the sweet things, but this was a flavor he could easily get addicted to. Especially if she kept writhing so deliciously under him.

He was everything she thought he would take like, rain, danger, sex and that all too familiar scent that was exclusively Sasuke. She was shocked by his kiss, he didn't strike her as the kissing type. But she was beginning to realise that there was a lot of this new Sasuke that she was yet to discover.

Fighting from his bruising grips on her wrists, she wriggled free both her hands and automatically tangled them in his soft spiky hair. If Konoha could see her now, legs wrapped around a traitor's slim waist, her naked body pressed flushed against his and her mouth on his in a never ending dance of their tongues. She would not regret it, this is something she needed to do.

Sasuke groaned as her pink tongue darted in and out of his mouth, occasionally touching his briefly before slinking back into the confines of her own, his tongue would then chase after it with its own accord. His body moved in tune with hers and it seemed as though all logic was forgotten and his body no longer obeyed the messages of his mind. Her body called out and his answered. It was that simple.

Coming up for air from the seemingly never ending kiss, Sasuke's mind registered a faint rip. He looked down to see Sakura's deft hands gripping what was left of his white tunic that she ripped off just moments ago. Getting her gist, he stood quickly stripping down his pants and boxers, looking down at the magnificent creature laid out on his bed. Wild locks of long, unruly pink hair splayed across the white sheets, making the locks look pinker, the blind folds on her eyes only seem to add an intensity to his arousal, her twin mountains rose up and down as their nipples stood at attention proudly, her toned stomach lead to the small patch of pink triangular curls and her long shapely legs all were good enough to make his mouth water.

Snapping his eyes back up her face he smirked when he noticed there was a pout there, obviously from his absence of his body on hers.

"Sasuke," she breathed, her finger tips stretching out towards him.

She knew he was naked, she could almost smell it. But that wasn't enough, she wanted to see him. Even though she knew he looked like a sex God standing strong and tall, shoulders strong and broad, abs ripped and his thick, long manhood jutting out proudly waiting to claim her, she still wanted to see him. She him clearly. Her blindfolds seemed thinner for some reason. Thus, she could bet her life that his monster cock would make her scream until she possibly lost her voice. Recovering from her blond moment, she realized that her wrists were no longer bound. Struggling to removed her cursed blindfold, she felt Sasuke's delicious weight back on top of her.

"No, this stays on Sa-ku-ra," he seemed to murmur, his breath fanning her lips, as he pulled her hands away.

But it wasn't his command that stopped her, no, it was the fact that she could feel him, all of him, flesh on flesh. It was enough to take her breath away. He was magnificent. He embodied sex. Her breath was officially knocked out from her when he felt his hot breath across her sensitive nipples. Instinctively she arched, and moaned his name. Swearing that she heard the man above her chuckle, she let out another shuddering moan of relief when she felt his hot mouth close over her nipple.

"Ahhhh," she moaned, her hands back in his hair, her nails biting down into his scalp. "Fuck."

Sasuke worked his way on the first nipple and then the second, never being gentle with her, he licked and sucked and nipped and bit them as though his life depended on it. And Sakura's wayward moans only seemed to serve as an encouragement. Sliding her hands out of his hair, she moved them down his face, down his neck, over his shoulders and finally over the flat contours of his chest. It seemed as though she was trying to memorize his body by touch. After a particularly painful bite on one of her huge breasts, Sasuke moved his lips of the sensitive region that was her neck. Here he seemed to elicit even more new and exciting sounds from the sinful konochi beneath him. While his mouth worked, simultaneously, his hands mimicked her movements and started to explore her body like she was doing to his. This is why konochi's were probably the best fuck ever, Sakura was so taunt and toned, but yet soft and curvy like a woman should be. Roughness did not scare her, it excited her and make her want more.

His hand brushed against her womanhood at the same time her hand brushed the straining muscle of his that was demanding to be in her. Sasuke acted on pure instinct and slowly starting to circle an interesting little nub and realized that this is quite and important part of a woman. Sakura had accused him of being a virgin, she spoke the truth, but that does not mean he didn't know what he needed to do to make her scream. He smirked cruelly as she did just that when he suddenly thrust a finger into her core. Sharingan eyes stole a glance up at his former team mate to see her mouth slightly agape, her breathing so erratic that her twins were heaving up and down and almost blocking out the view of her face. Her back made a delightful arch and Sasuke trusted his finger harder into her, relishing the fact that her juices were flowing. Sakura did not like to be left behind, so her tiny hand grasped his throbbing member and started to pump him slowly.

Sakura would forever remember how Sasuke sounds when he growls. She loves the primal sound of it and with his skilled finger working over time on her downstairs region, she knew she would be over the edge soon. But just as the blinding light was going to burst from beneath her eyelids, the bastard quickly ceased his action and pulled his finger out with a squelching sound.

"Fuck you Sasuke," Sakura whispered, her voice already hoarse from her screaming, "Let me come."

"Oh, don't you worry my she devil," Sasuke said, lifting his finger to her mouth and watching in slight awe as she took the digit all the way into her mouth and slurped on her own juiced. "I intend to make you come so much that you will pass out."

"Walk the walk, asshole," she challenged, as she tasted her tangy sweetness from his finger.

Suddenly he grabbed her shoulders, and lifted her off the bed, spinning her around, he placed her roughly on her knees as he spread her legs. Pushing her slightly forward, her faces inches off the bed, Sakura realized he was going to take her from the back. She choked back a sob, this was actually going to happen. She got this far without crying and she was going to enjoy this. Feeling the cloth binding her wrists behind her back, she knew Sasuke didn't want to see her face as he took her. A pang of hurt graced her heart, but then her legs were spread and in a slightly squatting position, Sakura felt herself drip as the bed sheets roughly grazed her pink pussy.

"I'm going to make you forget about those that were here before me," he rasped, as he lifted her hips and positioned himself behind her.

Not even bothering to reply him, Sakura bit her lips so hard that she was sure to taste the metallic tang of blood. Feeling his fat tip prod her outer lips, she took in a deep breath and waited. Her wait did not last long, just like his fighting style, Sasuke went all out. He quickly rammed his entire length into her wet inviting pussy, sheathing himself completely as if he belonged there. Though his piercing was sudden, he did not miss the fact that he ripped her hymen on the way in.

She was a _virgin._

_She _was a virgin.

_She was a virgin._

He was seeing red, he was absolutely still inside of her and it almost killed him. She was so fucking tight. Sakura waited for the pain to pass, she waited for the feeling of being ripped in two to pass. He was so fucking huge that it should have been a crime. Taking a deep breath she did the unthinkable. The little fool moved, she shifted and grinded her ass into his front, taking in his cock even further into her tight, hot pussy.

"Fuck," he swored, as he started to move.

"Kami," she whispered, as the pain disappeared to be replaced by a whole new feeling of awesome. This was probably how Naruto felt every time he ate ramen. This is the best feeling in the world, she decided as his pace quickened.

"No, not kami," Sasuke said, his breath tickling her ear, his hand grasped a fistful of pink locks as he pulled her head back, "Say my name. Say. My . Fucking. Name. Sa-ku-ra."

Grounding her perfectly round ass back into his front, she murmured, "Why don't ya give me a reason to say it, bastard."

Even now, when this woman was on her knees with a dangerous missing nin buried deep in her, she still had the audacity to challenged him. And Uchiha Sasuke never backed down from a challenge.

Pulling out almost his entire length, he quickly slammed it back into her and was satisfied to see her ass jiggle and hear her scream as she arched her back. Reaching one of his hands in front her, he roughly fondled her bouncing tits. Right now she was the hottest thing he ever saw.

"You have quite a smart mouth for someone who was a virgin a few minutes ago Sakura," he teased, ramming harder and faster into her pleased that she was starting to quiver. He knew that she wasn't far from her release. Infact he was sure that she came from the moment that he started to quicken his pace.

"Don't flatter yourself Sasuke," she said, her voice strained, as she turned her head back in his direction. "I wasn't saving myself for the likes of you. But now that its happened, I must thank you. Thank you for preparing me for when another man is going to fuck me. It wouldn't be so painful then, ne?"

Feeling an unexplainable emotion sweep through him, Sasuke was suddenly filled with rage upon picturing another man touching what was now his and what has always been his. Pulling his hard throbbing cock completely out, he grasped her hips and plunged all the way back in almost instantly.

"Sasuke!" his name rolled off her tongue as she hit her second climax.

Suddenly, he was no longer in her. Quickly flipping her over so that she was now flat on her back, Sasuke hiked up her long tempting legs on this shoulders as he ripped her blindfold off. The first thing that greeted Sakura's newfound eyesight was that of Uchiha Sasuke's wildly spinning tomoes of his sharingan.

"No other man is going to ever fuck you," he rasped, staring into her smokey emerald eyes. He had almost forgotten what heaven looked like until he stared into her eyes. He kept on her blindfold simply because her eyes has always been his weakness and her betrayal. Even now he could still see innocence and love in them. "You. Are. Mine."

He slammed back into her puncturing each of the three words he just uttered, her back arching and the scream of his name leaving her lips once again. The new position was enough to make her come again on the never first trust. With her knees almost bumping her nose, Sasuke slumped over her, his sleek body glistening with sweat as he pounded in and out of the konochi at such a fast rate that she was reduced to a puddle of screaming pleasure beneath him. It added to Sakura's sensory overload when his hot mouth suddenly enveloped her perky nipple and she automatically clenched her silky glory all around him. Rough hands delving beneath her body, he cupped her ass and squeezed it roughly massaging each cheek, as he rammed harder and harder into her petite body.

"Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke," she chanted, as her eyes locked with his, her lips swollen from his rough kisses, she looked like a tempting angel.

"Fuck!" he swored loudly and after three more hard determined trusts, he was truly one with her.

Sakura screamed at the same time, lifting her hips and accepting all that he was pouring into her. She had never experience pure bliss like that. A few minutes went by, and a very naked Sasuke was still lying ontop of her and embedded in her. Stealing the moment to caress his soft hair Sakura chuckled softly as he murmured, "Mine."

_A.N: Well there you have it! I hope u enjoyed it and please share your thoughts on if I should have another chapter or not. I have a vague idea on what I would put on it, but as usual you brilliant minds are more than welcome to contribute. Xoxoxoxoxoxo.. Remember reviews make me silly and happy (grinsss)_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I know its been forever since my last update, but I swear time just flew by and I got so frustratingly busy. Celebrated my 24**__**th**__** bday last Sunday and feeling somewhat depressed about where my life is. So yeah Naruto always helps me feel better and Sasusaku is definitely the way to go. So here it is guys, once again my apologies.**_

_**Disclaimer: Even after all this time, no, I still don't own Naruto.**_

_**Chapter Three: Oh What Webs We Weave**_

Waking up with every single part of you sore is bad enough, but waking up with a heavy, quite sexy male figure practically lying on top of you is worse. Sakura sighed and groggily opened her eyes. Heaving off Sasuke's weight was easier than she expected and she gingerly snaked her hand to the sore tender spot between her legs. Wincing, she decided that maybe it was a bad idea to egg on an extremely horny and sexy missing nin to fuck her senseless. Ah well. Staring at Sasuke, she realized two things. She never really had a chance to ever take in his sleeping profile before. He looked at peace when he slept. Literally trying to shake off any sort of emotion that began to rise in her chest, she took a chance to glance around her surroundings, now that the blindfold was off. She was definitely underground, in some sort of dungeon from the looks of it. Scoffing, she realized that's what happen when you roll around with the likes of Orochimaro, you end up in dungeons and what not. The seal on her inner wrist started to tingle. She almost forgot about that, but was definitely reminded of it when the subtle tingle started into a full out burn. Gasping, she rubbed it and raised her wrist to face the room, getting a 360 of the entire place she was held captive in.

Sasuke woke up almost an instant after hearing Sakura's gasp. Being Sasuke, one was always alert and thus he pulled two kunais from under the bed and sprang to his feet. Naked glory and all.

Sakura glanced at him and felt her mouth go dry instantly. Instead of showing him that he still had an effect on her after all that happened, she openly rolled her eyes at him and was jus about to blurt just an insulting remark at him when sand started to leak from her wrist and onto the floor.

"The fuck?" Sasuke deadpanned, staring at the naked woman before him, sand welling up onto the floor under her. " What the fuck is that?"

Sakura smirked and quickly got off the bed in search of her clothing, " Well Sasuke darling, this was quite fun, but you see I gotta run now."

"The hell you will," Sasuke growled.

One second he was all the way on the other side of the bed from her and then all of a sudden Sakura was roughly shoved against a wall, with a glowering Sasuke staring down at her.

"Who sealed you?" he demanded, wringing her wrists above her head.

She was about to answer when they heard the sand shifting around the room. Looking over to the figure that it was generating into, Sasuke's grip around her wrists tightened even more. Well that's going to leave a mark, Sakura silently concluded.

"You little minx," Sasuke growled as the figure nodded to Sakura and then with a sudden burst it disappeared taking every grain of sand with it.

"They know where I am now," she said, staring him full into his eyes, tomoes swirling and all. She took the Uchiha head first in bed, and she wasn't going to back down now. "They're coming for me."

The entire room started to tremble and Sakura smiled sadly as she continued to stare at Sasuke's face. She drank in his every detail and swore to never forget it.

Her chakra was fully recovered now and she used the opportunity to yank her hands free of Sasuke's iron grip. He didn't even bother to reclaim his hold on her. He continued to stare at her as well. For a moment she wanted to lie to herself and pretend that perhaps he was staring at her with that same intensity for the same reasons as she. She was still in love with him. He could see it in those betraying emerald eyes of hers. He was practically inhaling it and this close to lose himself in it. But Sakura knew Sasuke all to well. New Sasuke, old Sasuke, same Sasuke. After all this time, he managed to somehow find himself and stay clear of the village that he grew to hate with a passion. Sakura knew he would not create a war with Konoha when her comrades came for her. In her mind, she simply wasn't worth it. Not for him.

Raising a pale hand, she flicked an ebony lock away from his face, her hand lingering on his cheek, "You and me….yeah….we were never going to work out."

Sharingan eyes dissolved into ebony as he stared disbelievingly at the girl, no, not girl, woman in front of him. Her next words to him were even more of a shock.

"Thank you."

But the outcome after those words were not the same as they were years ago. Instead, hungry lips latched onto his mouth and Sasuke groaned and pulled her closer to him. His reaction of instantaneous and she revelled in it. Kissing Sakura was like sating and unknown thirst, but yet that thirst kept getting worse and worse. Slanting his mouth across hers, his tongue plundered and punished her as her sharp nails dug his back. His rough had quickly skimmed her body, running along the contours and soft curves that were hers. Finally she pulled away, lips swollen and throbbing and Sasuke stood there fully conscious in front of his former team mate, red tomoes swirling maddenly.

With a final loud crash, the entire top of the dungeon exploded and Sakura winced as blinding sunlight poured down from the heavens on them.

A cloud of sand rolled in and standing regally on it was none other than Sakabu No Gaara. Uchihas do not gape nor do they even show any hint of surprise. Hence Sasuke only allowed a single muscle in his jaw to twitch in surprise and aggravation. He expected the entire of Konoha's most heroic troops, including the blond loud mouth Hokage himself to show up for the rescue of the pink haired medic. But to say he was surprised that it was Gaara was an understatement.

The sand slowly dispersed and disappeared from under his feet which was serving its purpose of a magic carpet and Gaara gracefully landed on his feet.

"Gaara," Sakura breathed.

Sasuke's machoism and sudden jealousy kicked in at hearing another man's name come from the lips of the woman who had kissed him senseless just moments ago.

"Sakura," Gaara greeted, his voice a deep rumble, "I trust that you are not hurt."

Everyone was way too calm.

"No, of course not, not in that way atleast," Sakura said, moving out from behind Sasuke, who immediately placed himself right back in front of her. She was still naked.

"You," Sasuke directed his deadly tone towards the one who had pushed him over the edge when they were younger.

"Yes, me," Gaara said, slight amusement laced his dark rimmed jade eyes.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Sasuke spat, throwing out his arm to stop Sakura from moving any closer to that monster.

Gaara lifted his head and nodded to Sakura, "I'm here to rescue my betrothed. I do not want her to be late for her own wedding you know."

Sasuke saw red. His entire body stiffened and everyone could practically feel the deadly aura leak from his body.

"You're marrying him? This monster?" Sasuke rounded on Sakura, his tone low and deadly.

"He's not a monster, not anymore," Sakura replied, shrugging on her kimono which she had been clutching so tightly a few seconds ago that she thought it would have ripped. "The kazekage wants only me to be his wife and I accepted."

Sasuke's whole world seemed to be topsey turvey and it all started when Sakura started to smart mouth him and dropped the kun from his name.

"You don't love him," Sasuke stated matter of factly, turning to look at Gaara with triumpht in his eyes.

" But I can learn to," Sakura's words sent him reeling, so badly in front that he didn't even feel it when she quickly and medically hit all his chakra spots simultaneously.

The Uchiha fell to his knees and gazed up at the sight of Sakura walking over his fallen form and towards to the Kazekage, her future husband.

"Don't worry, Sasuke, it's nothing permanent," she explained turning around to look at him. "I just blocked your prominent chakra paths. You wont be able to move for a few hours, but then everything will be fine. I believe that we're even now.""You'll always love me, no matter what," he said, never breaking eye contact with the woman in front of him.

She was fucking beautiful and brilliant, his mind declared silently.

A tiny, knowing smile graced her lips and she nodded slightly, "We'll see."

The last thing the remainding Uchiha registered, was Gaara's arm wrapping around Sakura and whisking her onto his hovering patch of sand. Chuckling sinisterly as the darkness slowly swallowed him, he knew he was going to find her and the only name that would replace Haruno would be Uchiha. So he let Gaara take her, because he was going to enjoy the fight to come when he claims her again.

Uchiha's never lost and they always got what they wanted. Maybe it was about time that Sasuke payed a visit to his dear beloved village of the hidden leaves and pluck its sweetest fruit from there. Again.

_**Well, there you go! I know a lot of people probably didn't like how it turned out, and to be honest it wasn't what I was planning either. But I just didn't really feel like a 'happy ending'. And also I wanted Gaara to be the rescuer because I have seriously lost count of the times that Naruto swooped in and saved her and the day. Should I do a sequel? Do tell. Thank you for reading this my darlings. Ja ne **__**J**_


End file.
